The invention relates to a camshaft with axially fixed and axially displaceable cam parts.
Such camshafts are particularly well-known from internal combustion engines in which the gas exchange of combustion cylinders is controlled by cam parts, which are arranged on the camshaft and axially actuate spring-loaded inlet and outlet valves. Depending on the number of valves, the cam parts have corresponding cams which act on the individual valves when the camshaft rotates. To this end, two camshafts act in modern internal combustion engines, one controlling the outlet valves and the other the inlet valves, or a plurality of camshafts controls both inlet and outlet valves.
To save fuel, it may be provided that individual cylinders of the engine are shut down under certain operating conditions of a motor vehicle, such as when idling, when operating at partial load or while coasting. To this end, particular valves should selectively remain unactuated, that is, closed, whereas the remaining valves retain their function. For this, it is known to axially displace cam parts using an actuator, wherein axially fixed and axially displaceable cam parts can alternate, depending on the timing sequence of the individual cylinders and the cylinders chosen for shutdown.